roblox_adventure_forwardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cavern Club
Cavern Club is the second world in Adventure Forward 2: Points of Conflict. Here, the player meets the second point, Signol. To access the level, the player must collect three stars. The level is designed like a music club complete with piano keys, guitars, drums, a record player and giant jukebox. Cavern Club is represented by a neon yellow saxophone. Stars Backstage Pass (1st Star) For this star, take the path behind Signol with the floating records that leads to a lava tile floor and electric guitar. Climb it and follow the arrows to jump across the ceiling fans to reach the VIP section. The rest is straightforward: Keep following the arrow signs and jumping on the trampolines to reach this star. Aquarium Lounge (2nd Star) For this star, go the same area as the previous one, except this time you will want to jump on top of the Thwomp at the beginning of this area to reach a new level with an aquarium. Swim through this aquarium while avoiding the fish and spinning blades to reach the second one. Completing the second one will bring you to the outside near the jukebox: Avoid the obstacles and climb onto the jukebox, jumping down on the ledge below to obtain the second star. Jam Session (3rd Star) For this star, go to Signol and then turn right, and traverse the thin path. In the end, you should be in an area with musical instruments. Bounce on the drums to the next platforms, and traverse the trombone slides and piano stairs to the third star. Grinding It Up (4th Star) For this star, go to Signol, then jump to the next platform. After that, climb the pole up to a secret area to access an area which introduces the saw power up. Grab the saw power up and then traverse the rest. (Don't forget the red coins!) Red Coins Red Coin 1 After the first jumping section, there should be an extra platform with the red coin on it. Red Coin 2 To the left of Signol, there should be a rotating platform, with a pole in the middle. On the pole, you climb the yellow pole, then follow the orange platforms. In the end, there should be a red coin. Red Coin 3 At the part with the two ceiling fans, on the fan with one line, there should be the red coin. Red Coin 4 Near the first Thwomp, there should be a rotating platform with the coin on it. Red Coin 5 On top of the first Thwomp, there should be a red coin. Red Coin 6 In the VIP area, there should be a piano staircase. Go up it, and to the right of the platform with a trampoline, there should be a little platform under it. Go to the little platform, and the red coin should be there. Red Coin 7 Once you enter the first aquarium, this coin should be in the bottom corner of it. Red Coin 8 Once you enter the first aquarium, this coin should be in the other bottom corner of it. Red Coin 9 Once you've exited the first aquarium part, outside the aquarium, there should be a red coin in the corner. Red Coin 10 At the end of the Aquarium Lounge star, there should be a jukebox. On the other side of where you came from, there should be a red coin. Red Coin 11 In the Grinding It Up star, on the U-turn part, go to the left saw path. In the middle of the U-turn, there's a platform you can go on, and beside the platform, there's the red coin. Red Coin 12 After the U-turn, and under the saw power up, there should be a little hole you can go through. Go through it, and there will be a red coin Red Coin 13 After the U-turn, behind the sign, there should be a hidden saw path. Go on it, the cross the bridge, and there's a red coin. Red Coin 14 After the U-turn, take the normal saw path. Then get on top of the orange path which is holding the saw path, and there's the red coin Red Coin 15 If you go even further on the orange path, behind the red walls, there should be a platform with the red coin on it. Red Coin 16 Go down Jam Session path. To the, there should be a yellow pole. Climb the pole, then go left. At the end, there should be the red coin. Challenge After collecting three stars, (from anywhere) you can take on Signol's challenge by talking to him. Like most other challenges, the stage has a different color scheme than the original world. Instead of the orange and brown color scheme, it has a blue and gray color scheme, like in the VIP area. This challenge is a lot different from the original, but it has the same ideas, such as rotating discs. It also has a lot of impassable walls. This challenge goes through the first and second star, but mostly is in the main area. There also some new obstacles in this challenge, such as rotating lava bricks. Once the player finishes, Signol affirms he didn't think the player would get through his challenge course and grants them his symbol. Triva: Explode1 is known for creating music-based worlds, this is one of many Soundtrack Main theme - Every Time I Look Into Your Eyes by Michael Guy Bowman Secondary theme - Objection from Phoenix Wright Challenge theme - Goodbye Dangan Ronpa from Dangan Ronpa W2.png RobloxScreenShot20171008 114022458.png|A view of the main area of Cavern Club. RobloxScreenShot20171008 120236138.png|View of the Jam Session area. RobloxScreenShot20171008 115833761.png|Where the sixth red coin is. RobloxScreenShot20171008 114628409.png|A view of the main area of the challenge course. RobloxScreenShot20171008 114937567.png|The end of the challenge course. CavernClubButtonThing.png|Used in the screen GUI Category:Worlds Category:Worlds in Adventure Forward 2